customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Junkheap
Junkheap is a recurring villain in the Earth 25 Universe and one of Vex's most prominent foes. Background Childhood The boy who would later be known as Junkheap, Adam Greenberg, was born in an abusive home. He found himself being yelled at by his father, and his existence was virtually unnoticed by his mother. Adam spent most of his time cowering in his bedroom with his teddy bear, Steven. After a long night of heavy drinking, his father was beyond angry at Adam for no known reason, and as such his father beat him mercilessly with a blender. Life in the Suburbs Adam was taken from his home and sent to his aunt and uncle, who were far from cruel, unlike his parents. His uncle, Mike, was an avid golf player, and his aunt, Penny, collected stamps. Adam found himself in the "greatest place on Earth," and he knew then that his life would only get better. Unfortunately, this was not the case, as his father found where they lived, broke into their house, and murdered Mike and Penny in their sleep. He then proceeded to beat Adam with a nearby golf club until the police arrived shortly after the breakin. Adam was sent to the hospital, and his father told the authoraties that he "needed to teach that little punk a lesson" for leaving. Life in the Orphanage Adam, who only stayed in the hospital for three days, later went to live in an orphanage. There, the matron was exceptionally nice, albeit fairly clumsy, and became good friends with Adam. His best friend at the orphanage, however, was a young girl named Cindy. Adam and Cindy found that they both came from similar households, and shared the same interests and ideas. It was then that they were overjoyed when they found out they were both being adopted by the same person. Life with the Thompsons Adam and Cindy, who both lived in the same house with the Thompson family, seemed to have forgotten both their troubles. While this was true for Cindy, Adam was still traumatized by the events in his life. He did whatever he could to escape it, but to no avail. In time, Cindy was plagued by a terminal illness, and on her death bed, crying out of fear, she gave Adam a ring. This ring had been in her family for generations, and was given to her father before he died of a very similar illness. Cindy passed away, and Adam was forced to live in grim sadness from then on. Hoarding Years past, and Adam was a grown man living in the house where the Thompsons once lived before they passed on. Adam, out of depression, began to hoard objects to keep his mind away from the sadness in his life. All around, and outside, his house were stacks upon stacks of garbage and useless electronics. Within months his house was filled with deadly mold, as well as fecal matter from animals he didn't even remember letting in. In time, he passed away in his sleep. The Junkheap Even when Adam passed, his spirit lived in. He, in his anger, managed to posess the several hoarded objects in his house, becoming a living mass of junk. With a discarded television as a head, and a body made up of soda cans, cardboard boxes, and other items, he planned to take revenge on the world that had put him through so much agony. In his house he found three items of importance to him - a golf club, a set of stamps, and Cindy's ring. Each item held great importance to him, and so he electrified the club to be used as a weapon, placed the stamps on his body to remember his aunt, and shoved the ring where his heart would have been, symbolizing that Cindy was his first "girlfriend" of sorts. Life of Crime Adam, now known as Junkheap, became one of the most feared members of the criminal underworld in Denver, Colorado, and become one of the most recurring enemies of the local superhero, Vex. For months the two would battle for one reason or another, but Vex could never imagine what Junkheap's past was like. Personality Junkheap, while a cold and vicious criminal, is nothing more than a sad individual with a longing for happiness. Abilities Junkheap, while strong, is not always a hand-to-hand fighter; Instead, he prefers to use his newfound abilities to animate small and medium-sized objects to fight for him, and has even been known to control vehicles if he focuses hard enough. Battle Stats Agility - 6 Speed - 6 Sprength - 9 Endurance - 9 Willpower - 8 Hero Level - 7 Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains